1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a memory system, and for example, a semiconductor memory system including multiple types of memories integrated in a single chip, or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
An example of a semiconductor memory system including multiple types of memories integrated in a single chip is a semiconductor memory system including a NAND flash memory (memory unit) and a SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) integrated in a single chip (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-73141).